Eden Oakheart
Eden Oakheart is the eldest grandchild of Lady Arwyn Oakheart and nephew to the deceased Arys. He is the current Lord of Old Oak and bannerman of Alester Tyrell. History Eden was born in the year 339 AC in the ancient stronghold of Old Oak. As the first child of the eldest son of Lady Arwyn Oakheart, he wanted for nothing. The tutors and maesters from Oldtown, however, did not hold his interest nearly so much as the blade. From an early age and onward he became masterful with the short sword, the hand-and-a-half, and eventually the greatsword. He trained with Reach lords and hedge knights alike and squired for Harlen Tyrell, developing friendships with his son Alester Tyrell and his older brothers. His favorite sport was the slaughter of those Dornishmen who dared wander over the border into the Reach, keeping the archaic contention between the Reach and Dorne alive. During one of these encounters, he neglected to wear little more than a woolen shirt and was given a wound that spanned the entire length of his back. He harbors a deep resentment toward House Martell for the fate of his uncle, Ser Arys. Sun Scourge was forged from the spearheads of his victims for his twenty-first nameday. It is a massive weapon: four and a half feet in length and nearly a hands-breadth wide, with two narrow channels on either side of the blade and a carved disk of Dornish topaz set in the pommel. Because of the many different types and colors of steel used, the surface of the blade is marbled. As a young man, Eden detested the story of his uncle, Arys, and the Princess Arianne. He saw the folly as a mark upon the face of his house, and vowed never to make the same mistake. His days were spent sharpening his mind and body, and he took an interest in architecture and machines of war. The forest surrounding Old Oak is full of sturdy timber, and he spent much of his time designing and building different variations of siege engines as well as repairing and fortifying the housing of his family's’ vassals. The bridges and many of the roads in the eastern part of the countryside are due to his ingenious planning. Before his twenty-eighth year, an outbreak of the Bloody Flux ravaged much of the Reach, sparing commoners nor nobility alike. Much of the household at Old Oak was taken by the epidemic, his mother and father included, and his younger sister as well - a girl of fourteen. Eden was called to arms by Alester, who inherited Highgarden after the same fate befell much of his family, to deal with bandits who ravaged the countryside. He received the lordship of House Oakheart upon his fathers' death. Appearance Eden inherited the sturdy build of the tree his house derived their name from; he stands at 6'4 and is brawny with muscle from his many years of combat. Broad shoulders slope to a trim waist, and he has the typical light brown hair of his family, worn short. Hardened blue eyes and a strong jaw characterize his face, and he usually sports short stubble. A thick scar runs the length of his back, from his right shoulder sloping left diagonally. The wound was received in his youth during a fight with a Dornish poacher. Family * Lady Arwyn Oakheart '''- Grandmother (deceased) * '''Lord Edgerran Oakheart - Father (deceased) * Janna Florent - Mother (deceased) * Androw Oakheart - Uncle (45) * Ser Arys Oakheart - Uncle (deceased) * Alla Oakheart - Sister (deceased) Recent Events House Oakheart is still recovering from their devastating losses and Eden is learning how to balance lordly duties with the yearnings of a warrior. With the reinstating of Alester as Lord Paramount, all lords of the Reach have been called to council at Highgarden. Category:Reachman Category:House Oakheart